Myriade de souvenirs
by Plume Sombre
Summary: SPOIL GAIDEN. "Familier. Beaucoup trop familier. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à en connaître l'origine, ni à identifier toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient."


******Rating** : K+

**Résumé :** "Familier. Beaucoup trop familier. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à en connaître l'origine, ni à identifier toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient."

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura.

**/!\ Spoil Saiyuki Gaiden !**

Hey !

Mon premier travail sur Saiyuki, depuis le temps que je le voulais ! C'est court, mais au moins j'ai écrit quelque chose. J'ai toujours voulu faire un parallèle entre Goku et les personnages de Gaiden, même si là c'est pas vraiment le cas. x)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Myriade de souvenirs**

Familier. Beaucoup trop familier. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à en connaître l'origine, ni à identifier toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient. Mais il sentait, là, tout contre lui, une sensation de bien-être et une chaleur réconfortante. C'était agréable et rassurant, comme s'il se trouvait dans un cocon impénétrable qui le protégerait de tout danger extérieur.

Des fleurs de cerisier. Des jours heureux. Des promesses, des promesses, encore et encore. Mais quoi ? A quel sujet ? Pourquoi ces paroles ? Goku n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus, et encore moins sur les personnes prononçant ces mots. Il ne voyait absolument rien ; rien d'autre que des silhouettes noires ou floues, lui tournant le dos. Il ne comprenait pas.

Trois personnes. Trois hommes qui étaient ses amis. Le seul qu'il identifiait le mieux s'agissait de celui possédant une longue robe blanche et une chevelure dorée attachée cascadant jusqu'à la fin de son dos. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien, qui était toujours à ses côtés. Goku voulait voir son visage. A chaque fois qu'il tendait les mains pour le rattraper et qu'il se retournait, l'image disparaissait tout juste avant que son visage ne soit révélé. Goku en avait assez. Ne pouvait-il donc atteindre personne ? Ses mains n'étaient pas en mesure de retenir des êtres chers, quels qu'ils soient ? Il criait intérieurement, il hurlait, il le suppliait de lui faire face, il espérait retrouver ces _souvenirs_, car il en était certain, il s'agissait des fragments de son passé. Cette sensation de familiarité ne pouvait s'apparenter qu'à cela, et quelque chose lui intimait qu'il n'avait pas tort.

_« C'est mon fils caché. »_

_« Tu peux m'appeler []-chan. »_

_« Ce sera Goku. »_

Des paroles entremêlées, prononcées par trois personnes différentes, qui ne faisaient qu'embrouiller encore plus l'esprit de Goku. Il avait envie de crier comme un possédé, verser toutes les larmes de son corps, tellement cela lui faisait mal. Mal de ne pas reconnaître ces personnes. Mal ne n'être pas capable de comprendre leurs mots. Mal de vivre dans l'ignorance. Mal de se sentir _seul_.

L'un d'entre eux possédait toujours un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, un autre un visage à l'air rassurant, et le dernier… Le dernier quoi ? Goku cherchait au plus profond de sa mémoire, tentait de se visualiser cet homme. En vain. Seule cette chevelure dorée lui venait à l'esprit.

_« Ca brille… Comme le soleil ! »_

Des paroles dont il avait oublié l'existence. Il lui avait dit cela ? A cet inconnu ? Il avait une impression de déjà-vu… A qui d'autre avait-il prononcé cela ? Sanzo…

Cet homme ressemblait à Sanzo. Cela lui revenait. Les mêmes traits, ce regard toujours empli d'ennui, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui n'était pas présent chez le moine. Une lueur qui le rassurait, qui lui disait que tout allait bien, qu'il était protégé, qu'il n'était pas _seul_… Dans ces yeux violets Goku y retrouvait de l'attention. Une autre sorte d'attention que Sanzo lui portait. Les deux autres hommes aussi possédaient cette lueur, même si elle n'était pas aussi intense que celle de cette personne-là.

Ce soleil. Oui. _Soleil_. Sanzo n'était pas le premier à l'avoir sorti de l'ombre… Il y avait « lui ». « Lui » dont le nom échappait à Goku. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'en souvenir ? Il ne faisait que chercher une réponse ! Il le _devait_ ! Ce sentiment d'impuissance, d'oppression, de tristesse, de chagrin et de sécurité lui rappelait sans cesse que ces hommes étaient importants pour lui. Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et dont le souvenir avait été enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire.

_« Restez avec moi pour toujours, d'accord ? »_

Goku se sentait flotter. Il avait toujours cette impression en même temps qu'il voyait ces silhouettes. Comment cela lui arrivait-il ? Ah oui, il avait laissé sa place au Grand Sage égal du Ciel… Il ne trouvait même pas la force d'y résister. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, tout de suite, là, c'étaient des réponses. Des noms.

_« Voila, promis ! »_

_« 'Saisir ce qui ne peut pas être vu à l'œil nu', voila une belle signification. »_

_« Pour rien au monde, je ne lâcherai ta main maintenant. »_

_« Ca veut dire qu'il n'y aucun remplaçant pour toi. C'est incroyable, non ? »_

Non… Une quatrième voix, beaucoup plus jeune, mais tout aussi familière…

Des images. Du sang. De la souffrance. Des paroles. Des promesses, encore. De la confiance.

Général Kenren. Ken-nii-chan. Il lui rappelait Gojyo. Toujours en train de le taquiner, mais un homme de confiance.

Maréchal Tenpou. Ten-chan. Il partageait des similitudes avec Hakkai en étant aussi calme et réfléchi. Tiens, il fumait ?

K… Kon… zen. Konzen ? Oui, il ressemblait vraiment à Sanzo. Tout le temps en train de grogner et de râler, mais il avait su l'accepter. Il lui avait donné son _nom_.

Il voulait retenir toutes ces informations. Vraiment. Maintenant qu'il en faisait la remarque, à chaque fois Goku avait l'impression de revoir les mêmes scènes, mais les oubliait immédiatement. Peut-être qu'il bloquait ces souvenirs inconsciemment. Mais pour quelle raison ?

_« Je t'emmènerai dans des endroits que personne ne connaît, un endroit où poussent de grands arbres et beaucoup de baies sauvages. »_

Encore cette voix. C'était la seule qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Quand il essayait d'y penser, cela faisait encore plus mal. Il sentait que son cœur ne voulait pas se souvenir. Un événement qui l'avait profondément choqué et traumatisé. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'il se raccrochait désespérément à Kenren, Tenpou et Konzen. Ces trois-là demeuraient ses seuls proches, mais Goku ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette quatrième personne avait dû beaucoup compter pour lui. Un ami.

Mais qui était-ce ? Rien ne lui revenait à l'esprit. Pas même une vague idée de son visage. Une simple silhouette qui se tenait devant lui. Non, l'image s'éclairait… Il portait un vêtement blanc. Son visage était sérieux, mais enfantin…

_« Je m'appelle Goku, enchanté ! »_

_« Tu vois… ? C'est cet arbre, là-bas… »_

Na… ta… k-

Une giclée rouge.

* * *

Alors, j'apporte quelques petites précisions :

- lorsque le Grand Sage égal du Ciel (Seiten Taisei en VO) émerge de Goku, ce dernier voit des fragments de ses souvenirs de Gaiden (la seule fois où on voit ça c'est lorsque Sanzo l'a protégé d'une attaque de Rikudo, dans le tome 2 de Saiyuki), donc c'est durant une de ces phases "Youkai" que se passe l'OS.

- dans l'OS Goku se rappelle uniquement de leurs noms et visages, mais il fait un blocage concernant leurs morts et ne s'en souvient donc pas. Pour Nataku c'est encore pire vu qu'il ne se rappelle même pas de son nom entier (il l'a vu se suicider sous ses yeux, en même temps).

Voila, en espérant que cela vous ait plu ! Une p'tite review ? :3


End file.
